The Alphas
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: AU. Percy and Leo are the twins of Sally and Vince Jackson. Vince Jackson is the leader of the Olympian pack, and is looking for heir. Which of the twin will lead pack? As they figure this out, a problem raises: The vampires, Titan Coven. And their leader, Atlas, once to kill every werewolf. As they race against time, in their awake, they'll find strength, love, and much more.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Just another big idea.**

* * *

><p>The man paced back and forth, waiting for the outcome of the current event. Soon, he will have a heir that would take over, when he's gone. The seer, foretold that child would be the most powerful werewolf, that ever lived. Making Vince very proud of his unborn child. Vince Jackson glanced at the door where, inside his wife, Sally Jackson was giving birth to his child. He was anxious, hoping that both his child and his wife would make it out the room alive.<p>

"Sit." His sister, Hannah, said, "She'll be fine. _They'll _be fine."

Vince bite his lower lip, before sitting down next to Hannah. Together, the waited for the outcome of the special event.

* * *

><p>Sally lead her head on the pillow with exhaustion. She had done it, and lived to see another day, silently she thanked Greek goddess Hera.<p>

"Twins." The doctor announced.

Sally lift her head, "Twins?" she repeated in disbelief.

The doctor nod, "Both boys."

"Can I see them?" Sally asked.

The doctor nod, and told the nurse to bring the twins. One had sea green eyes and tuft of jet black hair, and the other had curly brown hair with brown eyes. Sally held both of them, and looked between them.

"Can you bring my husband in?" Sally asked, still staring at her children.

The doctor and went outside.

"Congrats...You have twins."

Vince got up immediately, "Twins?"

"Yes. Both boys." The doctor said.

Both Hannah and Vince exchanged looks. Before Vince entered the room. Sally looked up, and smiled tiredly at Vince.

"Twins." Said Vince, in disbelief staring at his sons.

Sally smiled, "yes. Twin boys. Should I name them or you?"

"I shall name him, Leo." Said Vince, picking up the brown-hair baby.

"And this will be Perseus." Sally said, looking into Perseus's green eyes.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after they had settled back at home, two gods appeared: Poseidon and Hephaestus.<p>

"Lord Poseidon." Said Vince, bowing, "Lord Hephaestus. what a pleasure."

"Stand Vince Jackson." Said Poseidon, "this will be quick."

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Poseidon and I have decided to bless your children." Said Hephaestus.

Vince and Sally exchanged looks, "May I ask why." Said Vince.

"Your seer said that your child would be very powerful." Poseidon said, "but then, you had twins. We would like to guide your twins to greatness."

"Thank you my lords." Said Sally, gracefully.

"If we may?" Hephaestus asked, nodding to the babies.

"Oh, yes." Said Vince, taking Percy out of the crib.

Poseidon took Percy and Hephaestus took Leo.

"I, Poseidon, God of the Sea, give Perseus Jackson my blessing." A sea green aura glowed around Percy, then nothing.

"I, Hephaestus, god of Fire and Blacksmiths, give Leo Jackson my blessing." A fiery red aura glowed around Leo, then nothing as well.

Far away, in another Galaxy, a gorgeous woman with long wavy black hair, and hazel eyes look down at them. A small smile graced Alexandra's face.

"And I, Alexandra, Mother of all Greeks and Mythologic creatures, bless both Leo and Percy Jackson with my powers. I wish you two the best."

_**Thirteen years later...**_

A black wolf and a reddish-brown wolf race each other. The air rustled their fur, and the scenery was changing with fast-pace. The black wolf was only a head farther than the reddish-brown wolf. But the black wolf still turned its head and had its tongue dangling out of its mouth, as if it was sticking out his tongue like a human. The reddish-brown wolf seemed to roll its eyes, and gain speed.

_Is that all you got Leo? _The black wolf teased.

_Not at all Percy...just wait. _The reddish-brown wolf answered.

Then, suddenly, The reddish-brown wolf disappeared into the woods.

_Leo_? Percy asked, confused. _Leo? Where you go? _

_Here! _Leo announced.

Percy looked up, to find Leo was two feet away from him.

_You cheated! _Percy pouted.

_No, I just found a shortcut. _Leo corrected.

_I call that cheating. _Percy answered.

_Doesn't matter, I'm beating you. _Leo said, smugly.

_Not for long! _Percy called, gaining speed.

Percy jumped over a fallen tree, and transformed into a bird, and flew a head of Leo. When he landed, he immediately turned back to a wolf.

_Now that's cheating. _Leo said.

_Doesn't matter, I'm beating you. _Percy said, mimicking Leo's voice.

_Ouch. That hurts bro. _Leo said.

Percy let out a wolfy laugh: _To take it too harshly dear brother. I going to beat yo ass now!_

Leo feit a loud gasp: _Don't let our mom, hear you such words, Perseus!_

Percy let out another wolfy laugh: _Yeah, she'll kill me._

_...Or wash your mouth with soap. _Leo said, _That less dramatic._

_That too. _Percy agreed.

The woods disappearance and was replace with a village, with kids playing around and adults working.

"Go Percy!" Some chanted, others chanting Leo's name.

That urged Leo to go even faster. Soon, the boys were neck-and-neck. Percy turned his head slightly, giving his brother a wolfy grin, which Leo returned. Before they made it to their destination, somebody called their names. Immediately, the two transform into humans, and turned to the voice. The voice belong to a blue-eyed beauty. Her brown hair was long and pinned on the left side, and she had cute nymph ears. A irritation evident on her face.

"Have you two forgotten?" She asked, "Your father has a _very _important meeting, and you're suppose to be there. Not here racing each other like idiots!"

Percy flashed the girl a smile,"Oh, come on. It's not until another hour, Echo."

Echo crossed her arms, and raised her eyebrows, "Oh, really? Then, I suppose that explains why Atlas car is already here."

Leo and Percy exchanged looks.

"Shit."

**There goes the first chapter, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Percy and Leo then took off. As Percy took off, he brought Echo into a quick kiss.<p>

"Thanks for telling us." Percy murmured.

"Percy stop!" Echo said shoving him away, glaring at him, even through she was blushing.

Percy pulled away and ran after Leo.

"Dad is so going to kill us." Groaned Leo, "how could we forget the meeting with the bloodsucker?"

Percy shrugged, "Dunno. But, I beat you there."

Leo gave him a smile, "you're on."

The two went on a full sprint, their surroundings blurred. Soon, they came to their house, and Leo had won.

"I was just tired." Percy said.

Leo rolled his eyes, "yeah sure, I'll believe that...for now."

The two enter the house to face a rather upset Sally.

"Mom-" Percy started.

Sally shook her head in disappoint, "Your father is stalling. Just go in there, you don't have time to change."

Leo and Percy exchanged looks, before heading into the living room.

* * *

><p>To say that Vince was angry with his sons, was an understatement. As soon as Percy and Leo entered the living room, Vince glowered at them.<p>

_This can't be good. _Percy thought.

_We're so dead. _Leo thought.

"Are these your sons?" Asked the man, sitting on the couch.

The twins turned to the man who looked like a living statue, with dark slicked-back hair, eyes like stone, light brown skin, and a very muscular build. He is very tall and muscular with a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap a flagpole in half. He is wearing either an expensive brown business suit. This was Atlas, and Percy distrusted him immediately.

"Yes." Vince said, through grit teeth.

Atlas shook his head, laughing, "And one of them are suppose to be the heir to become leader of the pack? At least my daughters know what to do. What a shame."

Percy gritted his teeth, "Nobody asked you, Bloodsucker."

Atlas turned to Percy, "Listen here, dog. Why don't you got over there, and sit down like a good little pup."

"Leo, calm your brother down." Vince said.

Atlas _tsk_, "Rude as well. Do you _train _your little pups."

Percy growled, "He trained us."

"Hard to tell." Said Atlas calmly.

"What is the visit about?" Leo asked.

"Since you are late..." Vince started, "You are no longer need."

"But, dad-" Percy started.

"Just go." Vince said, before turning his attention to Atlas.

Percy sighed, and Leo followed him out the door.

"That could of went better." Leo sighed, as they made it to their room.

Percy collapsed onto his bed, "I really thought that meeting started in a hour."

"Maybe you misheard." Said Leo, trying to lift up Percy's spirits.

Percy shook his head, and stared at the ceiling, "If I'm the Alpha of this pack...I can't make mistakes like that. _You _can't make mistakes like that, if _you're _the Alpha of this pack."

Leo bite his lip, and went looking out the window. There was black car in the back, with black out windows, but Leo could still see through it. In the backseat of the car, was a girl with caramel hair, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face that appears to be timeless. She appeared to be 15 or 16. She was wearing a blue blouse, and tight blue jeans. She has a peach-colored complexion and pouty lips. And she seem to looking down at something. Bored.

"Hey, Percy." Leo said.

"Hm?" Said Percy, gloomily.

"Take a look at this girl...I thinks she's Atlas daughter." Leo told him.

The bed creaked as Percy got off his bed, and head to the window.

Percy whistled, "What a beauty. Too bad she's the enemy."

Leo sighed, "Yeah..."

"Boys?" Said, their mother, as she opened the door.

They turned to her, " How mad is dad?" Percy asked.

Sally sighed, "I don't know. But, I can guess he is pretty upset, that you miss something so big."

Leo looked down, "We thought it was in the hour."

Sally head towards the sons, and hugged both of them, "There is one other thing that you have to do, that is very important."

"What?" Percy asked.

"You're meeting the Gods."

* * *

><p>When the meeting with Atlas was done, Vince entered the twins room.<p>

"How did it go?" Leo asked.

Vince sat down at Percy's desk, "It could've went better."

He shook his head, "I ask you two to come to the meeting, and yet...you came late."

"We-I thought that it was in a hour." Percy said, "I'm sorry."

"I guess your mother, told you about you two meeting the gods?" Vince asked.

Percy and Leo nod, "Yeah...so, when will that be happening?"

"In a hour." Said Vince, "_That _was what you're thinking about. How could you get those to mix up?"

Percy smiled at Vince, sheepishly, "They both very important. And I was so nervous..."

"Well," said Vince shaking his head, "I need you two to get dress. And Percy, Echo's coming over."

"Why?" Percy asked.

Vince got up, and head towards the door, "I thought I made that clear. She'll be your consort for tonight."

* * *

><p>"Hold still." Echo huffed, as she tied Percy's tie.<p>

Percy gave her a playful smile, "I'm being still."

"Why do I even bother?" Echo muttered.

Percy lean down and kissed her, "Because you love me."

Echo scoffed, and pulled away, "As if! Now hold still!"

Leo shook his head at them, and before running his hand through his hair. It was a party, and it would have been exciting if the vampires weren't coming.

"They are working for Titans and they're invited." said Percy, shaking his head.

"Maybe they trying make peace." Leo suggested.

Percy snorted, "That should be interesting."

The moment the Jacksons entered Olympus everyone turned to them. In the front of the group was Vince and Sally. Vince wore tuxedo with a royal blue tie, and Sally wore a Royal Blue Prom Stylehive dress. Percy was also wearing a tuxedo with a ocean green tie, while Echo was wearing ocean green Chiffon split sweetheart strapless floor length dress. Leo was in the back of group and without a date.

"Leo? Percy?" Vince said.

"Yeah, dad?" said Leo.

"Go to the gods immediately." Vince said, "They would like a private meeting with you two."

Percy, Leo, and Echo exchanged looks.

"Yes sir." Said Percy, he turned to Echo, "See you later."

Echo kissed him on the cheek, "Don't do anything stupid."

Percy gave her smile, "When have I ever done anything stupid?"

"I'm serious." Echo protested.

"I promise that I won't do anything stupid." Percy said.

Echo nod, and followed Vince and Sally.

"Ready dear brother?" Percy asked.

"Of course." Smiled Leo, "I was born ready."

* * *

><p>The Big Three and their wives were waiting for the Jackson twins in the throne room. Poseidon was wearing a sea green suit with a black tie; Zeus wore a dark blue business suit with a black tie; and Hades wore a tuxedo with a black tie as well. Amphitrite wore a sea green floor gown dress that was strapless; Hera had a dark blue dress that hung onto every curve, and stopped at her ankles with a single strap wrapped around her neck, and a diamond necklace that caught in the light; Persephone was wearing a short black dress and it was strapless.<p>

"Perseus and Leo Jackson-" Zeus started.

"We're here." Said Aphrodite, smiling brightly.

Everyone turned to face Aphrodite and Hephaestus. Aphrodite was wearing a red dress that stopped at her knees with spaghetti straps, her husband was wearing a dark brown suit and a red tie.

"You're always late," Hera said offhandedly.

"Fashionably late." Aphrodite added, "I have to look my absolute best."

"Anyways..." Zeus said, "Perseus and Leo Jackson, thirteen years ago, Poseidon and Hephaestus had blessed you with their powers."

Percy bowed his head, "Yes, milord."

"Over the years, we've seen that...you've yet to gain any of their powers...well..." Amphitrite started, "Percy, you have gain the ability to shapeshift into anything, other than your wolf form. Other than that...you haven't showed any powers..."

"Is that a bad thing?" Leo asked.

"It could." Persephone admitted.

"Or it's nothing." Hera added quickly, "Maybe...something major must happen, for you to manifest in your powers."

"This isn't going as I thought it would." Percy muttered.

"There are some good news." Said Aphrodite smiling.

"That is?" Leo asked.

"Hades will be also blessing you with his powers." Persephone said, "Like Poseidon and Hephaestus, he wants to lead you two to greatness."

Hades nod his agreement, "I, Hades, god of the underworld, bless you with my powers."

A black aura surrounded them.

"Thank you, Lord Hades." Percy and Leo said bowing to him.

Hades nod his head once, "Anything you want to add, Zeus?"

"Let's go to the party." Said Zeus, clapping his hands together.

The seven gods turned to Zeus and glared.

"Alright, alright." sighed Zeus, "I, Zeus king of gods, bless Perseus and Leo Jackson with my powers."

A electric blue aura surrounded them.

"Now, let's go to the party." smiled Poseidon.

* * *

><p>"There she is." Said Leo, elbowing Percy.<p>

Percy turned to see what Leo was talking about. The girl with caramel hair, braided over one shoulder, dark almond-shaped eyes and a milky face that appears to be blue blouse and tight jeans are gone, and she was now wearing a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold. She has a peach-colored complexion and pouty lips.

Percy whistled, "That is beauty."

"Hey!" Echo said, hitting Percy, "I'm right here."

"What?" Percy asked, "I'm just saying. You on the other hand, are the most gorgeous girl I ever laid eyes on."

Echo blushed furiously, "Don't try to get out of trouble!"

"I'm not." Percy protested, "Do you want to dance?"

Echo sighed, "I can never get to you. Yes, I'll dance with you."

"Oh, and Leo?" Percy called.

Leo turned away from the girl, "yeah?"

"Go for it." Percy smiled.

Leo watched Percy and Echo leave in shock. Did Percy just improve of him going after a vampire? Shaking after his reverie, Leo head towards her, wondering what he was going to say.

Leo stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Hey."

The girl turned to him and smiled at him. It was the most beautiful smile, Leo had ever seen.

"Hello." She said.

"I'm Leo Jackson, and you are?" Leo asked

The girl tilt her head, "You're a Jackson? I just visit the Jackson home two hours ago. Were you there?"

Leo nod, "Yeah...we were late, so...we don't know what happen in the meeting."

The girl nod, "Really-oh...how rude of me. You just ask for my name, and I didn't even tell you. It's Calypso."

"Calypso?" Leo repeated, "What a lovely name."

Calypso smiled, "Really? Well, thank you Leo."

"I was wondering..." Leo trailed off, "If you want to dance."

Calypso looked down, "sure."

Leo smiled and took her hand, and lead her to the dancefloor. Calypso looked up and smiled at Leo as they dance. As he smiled back at Calypso, began to become lost in her dark almond-shaped eyes, and soon his heart just stop. And Leo became more aware-

Suddenly, Leo was slammed against the wall. A brown-hair vampire baring his fangs at him. Everything went silent and everyone was turned to them.

"Dylan stop." Calypso hissed, "let him go."

Dylan glowered at Calypso, before turning his attention back to Leo.

"Do you not know your place, dog?" Dylan snarled.

"Hands off my brother." said Percy, darkly.

Dylan and Leo turned to angry Percy, and behind him, Echo had a placed on his arm.

"Another mutt?" Dylan said in disgust.

"I said, hands off my brother." Percy said, getting into Dylan's face.

"What are you going to do about." Taunt Dylan, "Turn into a little pup?"

Echo tighten her grip on Percy's arm, "Percy...don't."

Before Percy could calm down his temper, Dylan shoved both Echo and Leo to the ground with super speed. Then, turned to face Percy, grinning. That did it.

"Dylan!" said Calypso, shocked.

"Percy, no!" Echo exclaimed.

A low growled came from Percy, but before he could transform, a flash of light appeared, and everyone gasped. A woman with long wavy black hair and hazel eyes was wearing a black strapless dress, that had slit that stopped at her thigh. There was silence as the woman, helped both Echo and Leo up.

"Who are you?" demanded Zeus.

She turned to him and smiled, "I'm Alexandra, the mother of Greeks and Mythologic creatures."

**Please Review**


End file.
